Pippin Reed Thunder
Pippin Reed Thunder is the wife of adventurer Johnny Thunder and is known for being tomboyish and picking on Harry Cane. She is also an ace photographer for World Magazine. She originally appeared in the Adventurers LEGO sets as a companion for Johnny. Character Details *Credits: Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy (unreleased); Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *Character Role: Sidekick; Love Interest *Actor: Lauren Adkins *Character Sex: Female Physical Description Pippin has brown hair on her head that she lets flow down to her neck and hang a little above her face. She has red lips, embossed with lipstick. Usually, she wears a pith helmet on her head and a tan explorer's jacket. She also stows a pen in her right jacket pocket and hangs a compass around her neck. She wears red pants and a red belt, along with a red handkerchief tied around the neck. When in the jungle, she wears a green variation of her jacket, ditching the compass in favor of her camera. She also stores a flashlight in her belt in this outfit. In her cold-weather gear, she wears a fur hat, along with a cold-weather version of her jacket. She also wears tan pants in this outfit. When she goes deep-sea diving, she wears a Deep Sea Salvage Crew diving suit, complete with lime-green flippers, visor, and sleeves. Other than that, most of the suit is gray. Characteristics Pippin is the wife of Johnny Thunder and shares his need for adventure, though she can tire from it faster than Johnny can. She is tomboyish and also one to prove herself worthy, since she doesn't like men telling her what to do. However, she is also nurturing toward her daughter Sarah Thunder, who also shares her desire for adventure. Pippin is also known to tease Harry, especially when he goes on one of his "doomsday rants." Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Pippin first appeared in 1998 in the first Adventurers LEGO sets as a budding journalist. She is American in origin, having grown up in Southern California. However, she moved away to LEGO City when she became a journalist for World Magazine, trying to get a good story about Johnny's adventures. Since then, she has appeared in a wide variety of media. LEGO Sets From 1998 to 2003, Pippin appeared as the companion to Johnny Thunder, along with Dr. Kilroy. However, of the three main hero minifigures, Pippin is the rarest, only coming in 11 sets. Interestingly, in 2003, her face was re-modeled along with Johnny's. Along with these, she has also appeared in two LEGO Studios sets: Dino Head Attack and Raptor Rumble Studio. Video Games Pippin has appeared in three video games: LEGO Racers, LEGO Racers 2, and LEGO Island 2. Along with these, she has also appeared in the online games The Restless Mummy and The Lost Treasure. Theme Parks Pippin appears as a major character in the interactive dark ride Lost Kingdom Adventure, along with the stage show Journey to the Lost Temple. She also appears in other Adventurers-based attractions, such as River X-pedition and Adventurers' Club. Other Appearances Pippin has appeared on several pieces of Adventurers-based merchendise, including books, posters, apparel, and games. Trivia *In the official storyline, the surname Thunder was not part of her name. That was added by director Andrew Bermudez when he decided to have Johnny and Pippin married in the films. *According to the show Journey to the Lost Temple, Pippin is afraid of snakes. *Pippin has a photographic memory. *Her alternate names include Gail Storm and Linda Lovely. Her name has also been sometimes misspelled as Pippin Read. *According to www.freewebs.com/mylego, Pippin's first name is short for Pippinannarannadini. *Sometimes, Pippin is seen as a pilot, especially after Harry Cane no longer appeared in the Adventurers LEGO sets. Gallery 2013-02-05 19-34-15.700.jpg|Pippin talks to Dr. Kilroy in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. 2012-01-15 15-18-34.784.jpg|Pippin Reed Thunder in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. Image403.jpg|Pippin Reed Thunder in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. Image1511.jpg|Pippin Reed Thunder in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Pippin 04.jpg|Pippin Reed in the fan story Johnny Thunder and the Poachers of Prehistory. Pippin 03.png|Pippin Reed in LEGO Racers. Pippin 02.jpg|Pippin Reed with LEGOLAND park guests in Journey to the Lost Temple. Pippin 01.jpg|Pippin Reed in Lost Kingdom Adventure. 7412.jpg|Pippin Reed in set 7412 Yeti's Hideout. 1354.jpg|Pippin in set 1354 Dino Head Attack External Links * Page on Brickipedia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2008